Meus Jogos Vorazes
by reffinejo
Summary: O que acontece na Arena quando se reúne bruxos, semideuses e mortais?
1. Hermione

**Hermione**

A luz do dia quase a cegou quando Hermione apareceu em cima de seu tubo na Arena. Lá estavam todos à postos, apenas esperando para que o banho de sangue começasse. E seria um verdadeiro banho de sangue.

Ela olhou para os lados, fitando o restante dos tributos, procurando por Harry. O garoto estava a seis tributos de distância ao seu lado esquerdo, a encarando ao mesmo tempo. _"Sessenta segundos para o início dos Jogos Vorazes." _Disse uma voz. _"Que a sorte esteja sempre ao seu favor." _A sorte não estava ao lado de ninguém, só por estarem ali. Talvez metade daquela gente morreria dali há cinquenta segundos.

Hermione olhou para a Cornucópia: comida, armas, mochilas, tudo o que um tributo precisaria, e ali estava duas varinhas posicionadas, uma de cada lado em cima de um bloco de metal. Ela _tinha_ que tentar correr até lá e pegar uma delas.

_ Vinte e cinco segundos. _Respirou fundo e deu mais uma olhada em Harry, que parecia ter notado as varinhas só naquela hora, e lhe deu um aceno positivo de cabeça tentando encorajá-lo. O mesmo assentiu e voltou a olhar para frente.

_ Dez segundos. _Todos os tributos se posicionaram, cada um em sua base, prontos para o canhão. _Seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. _Quando ouviram o barulho do canhão saltaram para fora da base, correndo em direção à Cornucópia. Hermione tentou ser a mais veloz, o que deu certo. Ela correu tão rápido que só parou para respirar quando finalmente colocou as mãos em sua varinha.

A garota não se atreveu a pegar mais nada, tudo o que mais queria já havia conseguido, poderia muito bem conjurar um feitiço para poder tomar água, não ficaria desidratada, mas não poderia conjurar um feitiço para lhe dar comida.

– Alarte Ascendare! – Berrou apontando a varinha para uma garota enorme que surgira a sua frente. A menina bateu com as costas no teto da Cornucópia e caiu no chão inconsciente. Hermione mal respirou e saiu do lugar as pressas, ao redor da Cornucópia estava tendo um verdadeiro banho de sangue. Viu alguns corpos ensanguentados no chão e seguiu correndo em direção à floresta.


	2. Percy

**Percy**

Percy não hesitou em sair correndo em direção a Cornucópia. Pegaria sua espada, Contracorrente, a qualquer custo. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos estava bem a sua frente, era a mais veloz de todos os tributos ali, e acabou sendo a primeira a chegar à boca da Cornucópia. O garoto pôs-se a correr mais rápido quando notou outro garoto, forte e loiro, passando ao seu lado.

Ele entrou no lugar e o vasculhou rapidamente, porém, foi surpreendido pelo tal garoto loiro lhe dando uma cotovelada nas costas. Percy caiu de cara no chão, mas logo se virou e bloqueou o ataque de seu adversário, dando-lhe um chute no peitoral.

Percy se levantou e continuou a vasculhar enquanto mais tributos invadiam o local, ele viu uma estante cheia de espadas e rapidamente foi até ela. Lá estava Contracorrente, escondida embaixo de todas as outras, e agora não era mais feita de bronze, era feita para matar mortais.

Saiu correndo de dentro da Cornucópia, mas a cena o chocou tanto que o fez parar: o gramado da Arena firmando todos os seis corpos sem vida. Ele tampou a boca com a mão e, quando viu uma garota de cabelos pretos avançando contra ele, saiu correndo para a densa floresta. Não tinha visto nenhum sinal de Annabeth, o que o começara a preocupar. Tinha de encontrá-la, tinha de protegê-la. Se alguém fosse ganhar aquilo tudo, esse alguém seria ela.

O garoto continuou correndo por entre as árvores, estava com medo que os Carreiristas pudessem tê-lo seguido, apesar de não ouvir som algum de pessoas correndo.

Quando finalmente parou, embaixo de uma enorme árvore, ele se sentou junto as folhas secas, com Contracorrente firme em suas mãos, e tentou controlar sua respiração. O coração estava acelerado e sua boca já começava a secar, Percy precisava achar água logo ou acabaria morrendo de desidratação.

Ele encostou-se e no enorme tronco da árvore e olhou para cima, respirando fundo tantas vezes que perdera a noção dos minutos. Em meio á floresta houve um som alto de canhão, este som seguiu por nove vezes. Nove tiros de canhão. Nove tributos mortos até aquela hora.


	3. Katniss

**Katniss**

A garota ainda não havia parado de correr, era como se tivesse energia de sobra e não precisasse de sua respiração. Katniss passou por entre tantas árvores que seu pé acabou enroscando diversas vezes nas raízes, até que por fim caiu pela primeira vez. Ela não demorou a se levantar, fingiu que nada tivesse acontecido e seguiu caminho, ainda correndo.

Suas pernas falharam por um momento e ela caiu no chão, exausta. Sua respiração mais acelerada que o normal, a pele quente como se acabasse de sair de uma sauna. Sentiu o suor escorrer por seu pescoço, Katniss estava sedenta, seus lábios começando a rachar. Ela não sabia em que distância estava da Cornucópia, mas a julgar pelo o tempo em que correu, estava longe o bastante para não precisar se preocupar por algum tempo.

Minutos depois notou a alça da mochila esmagando seus ombros, ela a tirou das costas e abriu o zíper. Dentro da mochila estava uma garrafa vazia, um metro e meio de corda, uma faca e um saco de dormir. Ela voltou a colocar as coisas dentro da mochila e passou a alça da mesma pelos ombros, certificou os galhos da árvore em que estava parada e começou a escalar.

Quando chegou até a altura desejável, sentou num dos galhos e tirou da mochila a corda e o saco de dormir, prendeu a cintura com a corda e a amarrou no galho para que se caísse, ficasse dependurada sem riscos de quebrar uma parte do corpo.

A noite havia chego, e com ela o medo e sensação de estar só. Não havia Gale, muito menos Prim, era apenas ela e sua luta pela sobrevivência. O céu mudou de cor para um azul elétrico, trazendo o logo da Capital seguido pelas fotos dos tributos mortos naquele dia, nove no total. Katniss havia ouvido o som do canhão, mas estava com tanta pressa correndo que não se lembrou de contar quantos tiros ouvira. Agora sabia quantos e quem havia perdido o jogo no primeiro dia.

_BUM! _Mais um tiro de canhão. Katniss imaginou se seria Peeta, mas em instantes a foto de uma garota aparecera no céu. Ela respirou fundo e se encolheu no tronco, em instantes pegara no sono.

Quando abriu os olhos foi surpreendida por um estrondo enorme e, quando notou seu redor a mata estava pegando fogo. Em menos de um minuto ela já havia guardado tudo e estava em pé, no chão, pronta para correr. E foi o que fez. Desviou de galhos caindo, de bolas de fogo tentando a acertar, talvez estivesse correndo mais do que no dia anterior após o banho de sangue.

Adentrou ainda mais aquela mata e... bateu de cara com uma garota. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, que segurava uma varinha e estava pronta para atacá-la. Mas a garota hesitou, não a atacou. Sua expressão era de medo e pressa, e realmente não sabia o que fazer. Katniss sabia que não era uma inimiga, era Hermione Granger.

– Ó, Deus! – Exclamou Hermione, e baixou a varinha, ainda encarando Katniss. Ela estava em dúvida. Katniss não pegou uma flecha, não fez nada, sabia que a garota não iria fazer mais nada, acabara de ter sua chance e falhara.

– Está tudo bem. Se acalme. – Pediu Katniss.

Hermione tentou respirar fundo, sem tirar os olhos da garota de arco e flecha que poderia ser sua inimiga, mas Katniss sabia que ela sabia que não faria mal aglum.

– Aliada?

– Sim...

– Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Hermione, certo?

– Certo. Tudo bem.


	4. H

**Hermione**

Hermione não sentia medo de Katniss, só estava assustada com tudo aquilo que vira na Arena, o quanto pessoas inocentes estavam morrendo por absolutamente nada, apenas por diversão da Capital. Pensou em Harry, em como o amigo deveria estar, em como ela queria que ele ganhasse se algo acontecesse naquele lugar.

Ela se jogou no chão, exausta. Mal dormira a noite, estava com os olhos pregados para não ser atacada pelos Carreiristas nem por alguma armadilha dos Idealizadores dos Jogos. Katniss a observou e, enquanto Hermione descansava, ela pegou as cordas e alguns galhos grossos que estavam espalhados pelo chão.

– O que você vai fazer com isso? – Perguntou.

– Armadilhas. Podemos pegar os Carreiristas bem desprevinidos colocando fogo aqui ao anoitecer. Eles vão pensar que deve ser algum tributo burro e provavelmente não virão todos juntos. É uma chance. – Explicou Katniss. Hermione sorriu.

– Realmente funciona?

– Vamos torcer para que sim.

Katniss continuou trabalhando em sua armadilha, prendendo galho contra galho com um pequeno fio de corda. Ela juntou uma boa quantidade no meio das duas e jogou alguns galhos com folhas por cima, como se aquilo fosse um enorme arbusto.

Hermione observou a garota passar a língua entre os lábios e tirou a varinha do bolso.

– Você está com sede? Eu posso lhe dar água. – Katniss a olhou, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir. Estava esperando Hermione tirar uma garrafa d'água do bolso, mas sabia que ela iria fazer outra coisa. – _Aquamenti _– sussurrou para si mesma. Da ponta da varinha começara a jorrar uma boa quantidade de água.

Katniss se aproximou com a garrafa térmica que tinha em sua mochila e encheu a mesma. Desfrutou da água como se a experimentasse pela primeira vez na vida. Hermione soltou um riso e quando a água parou de jorrar, voltou a enfiar a varinha no bolso da calça.

– E se nós nos perdemos uma da outra? Como saberemos se está tudo bem?

Não fazia nem uma hora e meia que as duas haviam se encontrado e Hermione já se cativara por sua nova aliada. Katniss tinha seu jeito de ser, porém, era mais durona. Sua aliada se agachou a sua frente e olhou para cima, onde belos pássaros pretos voavam. Ela assobiou quatro notas e então os pássaros repetiram de maneira idêntica.

– São tordos. – Informou Katniss. – Eles repetem o que ouvem.

As duas seguiram em frente, não sabiam exatamente para onde estavam indo, mas sabiam que a qualquer momento poderiam ser surpreendidas. Elas estavam preparadas. O sol estava quase se pondo quando Hermione e Katniss acharam um pequeno riacho, e foram pegas de surpresa quando viram aquela cena.

Um garoto estava imóvel logo à beira do riacho, talvez estivesse morto se não fosse pelos movimentos que fazia com o braço. Estava tentando tocar a água.


	5. P

**Percy**

"_Por favor, pai." _Pensou consigo mesmo. O corte em seu rosto e na palma de sua mão queimava como o inferno. Percy achara aquele pequeno riacho minutos depois de ser atacado por um dos Carreiristas, a garota do Distrito 2. Como ela se chamava mesmo? Clove. A garota mal o deixara respirar para poder se defender.

Estivera atrás de Annabeth o tempo inteiro, nem havia dormido à noite. Talvez só conseguiria descansar depois que a encontrasse, e ela estava em algum lugar por aí, em algum canto escondida. Sabia que não ia ser fácil encontrá-la, mas precisava tentar. Precisava fazer com que ela voltasse para o Distrito 4, seu lar.

– Vamos... – Sussurrou para si, então a água subiu pela palma de sua mão, curando-a, e em seguida subiu até sua bochecha, fazendo o mesmo.

– O que? – Ouviu alguém murmurar.

– Maldição. – Disse se levantando rapidamente do chão e empunhando a espada. Duas garotas estavam paradas, incrédulas com o que acabara de ser visto, uma estava com o arco e flecha apontado e a outra com uma varinha. Granger e Everdeen. Percy sorriu para as duas, tentando ser amigável, mas realmente não sabia qual era a intenção das duas. Matá-lo ou aliar-se. – Olá, meninas.

As duas continuaram com as armas apontadas para ele.

– Ok, mantenham a calma. – Ele esperou alguma palavra, mas não veio nenhuma, então arriscou-se: – Aliados?

Hermione foi a primeira a baixar sua arma. Olhou para Katniss e dela para Percy.

– Está tudo bem, Katniss.

– Eu espero que esteja mesmo. – Katniss olhou para Percy desconfiada e, finalmente, baixou seu arco.

Houve um momento de silêncio, nenhum dos três disse nada por algum tempo. Estavam se encarando até serem interrompidos por um som de tiro de canhão. O coração de Percy disparou.

– Annabeth!

Percy ficara tão atordoado que Hermione e Katniss tiveram de segurá-lo para que ele não sumisse entre a floresta. As duas o sentaram na beira do riacho e tentaram acalmá-lo.

– Ei, calma. Ainda há quatorze de nós, Annabeth provavelmente está bem. Você é quem deve se acalmar, Percy. – Murmurou Hermione em um tom de voz tão suave que se, ela fosse uma semideusa, poderia ser uma filha de Afrodite como Piper.

Ele as fitou por alguns segundos, contendo as lágrimas nos olhos. Katniss colocou a mão em seu ombro e o levantou.

– Precisamos ir, este lugar é muito aberto. Podem nos achar.

Percy balançou a cabeça, Katniss tinha razão. Eles precisavam sair dali e se esconder em algum lugar para passar a noite. Os três caminharam em silêncio e bem atentos por entre a mata, não havia nenhum sinal de algum tributo além deles.

Finalmente pararam ao pôr do sol, na entrada de uma caverna, quando ouviram mais dois tiros de canhão seguidos. Duas mortes ao mesmo tempo. O coração do garoto disparou novamente, queria gritar e sair correndo atrás de Annabeth, mas ao mesmo tempo queria manter o controle.

Hermione abaixou-se ao lado dele, com uma das mãos em seu ombro, tentando consolá-lo enquanto Katniss caçava uma doninha.

– Filha de Atena, huh? Deusa da sabedoria e estratégia. Annabeth deve ser muito esperta.

Percy não conseguia dizer nada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça e deu um sorriso torto. Sabia que Hermione estava tentando ser legal, mas ele apenas queria ficar sozinho. A garota se levantou de novo e foi para o lado oposto de onde ele estava sentado, ficou com a varinha em mãos enquanto Katniss voltava segurando uma doninha pelas patas traseiras.

O logo da Capital invadia o céu novamente, dessa vez mostrava apenas três fotos: o garoto do 12, a Carreirista d garotinha do 11. Percy engoliu em seco e olhou para Katniss, que estava parada em pé, incrédula com o que acabara de ver.

Eles não trocaram uma só palavra enquanto comiam a doninha assada na fogueira, Percy podia notar o desconforto de Hermione e as lágrimas querendo jorrar dos olhos de Katniss. Afinal, Peeta era de seu Distrito, era de se esperar que ficasse daquele jeito, ainda mais sabendo que ele a amava, como dissera na entrevista de Caeser Flickerman.

Depois que terminaram de comer, ele se deitou em cima das folhas secas e fitou o céu. Pôde ouvir Hermione e Katniss cochichando logo ao canto, ficou em silêncio mesmo querendo uma companhia para se livrar dos pesadelos.


	6. K

**Katniss**

Peeta estava morto. Ela não ficara nada feliz com aquela notícia, e não se arrependera de ter o evitado a viagem inteira desde o dia da colheita. Ela temia que isso acontecesse, e foi o que realmente aconteceu. Katniss estava sem reação diante daquilo tudo.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado e pegou sua mão, não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas apertou a mão de Katniss com força. Ela e Percy não sabiam a real história dos Amantes Desafortunados do Distrito 12, e talvez fosse melhor se não soubessem mesmo.

Katniss encarou o chão por um bom tempo, e quando Hermione se levantou para deixá-la sozinha quase fez a garota se sentar novamente ao seu lado, mas se conteve. Realmente precisava de um tempo sozinha. Ela deitou encolhida em seu saco de dormir, de costas para Percy e Hermione. O garoto faria a primeira vigia da noite, em seguida seria ela e depois Hermione. Seus pensamentos à levaram até o Distrito 12, em Prim e em Gale, e em como estavam lidando com as coisas depois de sua partida, principalmente sua mãe. Se Katniss fosse morta, sua mãe precisaria ser forte, foi o que havia dito à ela antes de ir para a Capital.

(...)


	7. Tributo VS Tributo

_Começo de tarde, em algum lugar entre a floresta._

O garoto de cabelos negros estava sozinho, caminhando lentamente por entre a mata da Arena, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Queria apenas passar despercebido e, quem sabe, achar a melhor amiga que por um destino cruel viera para aquele lugar junto com ele. Harry precisava de Hermione, juntos poderiam vencer esses jogos, juntos poderiam sair dali vivos. Mas não, não poderiam... Apenas um pode sair dali vivo, e seria ele ou Hermione.

Harry parou de andar e se sentou diante à uma árvore, encostou-se no tronco e respirou fundo, tinha de recuperar toda sua energia. Passaram alguns minutos, ele finalmente se levantou ao ouvir alguém correndo perto de onde estava, ficou em silêncio e esperou até ter certeza para que lado correr. Ele correu em direção ao som, tentando ser mais rápido que o outro ser.

_POW! _Uma garota ruiva batera de cara em seu peito, fazendo-a ricochetear e cair com impacto no chão. Ela tinha um rosto que lembrava a uma raposa e logo a reconheceu, era a garota do Distrito 5.

A garota não se moveu, apenas ficou encarando-o assustada, os olhos arregalados de tal forma que Harry quase a deixou ir embora, mas ele se manteve forte e apontou a varinha bem no meio de seu rosto. Respirou fundo e esperou alguns segundos. "_Faça!"_ disse uma voz em sua cabeça.

– Me desculpe... – Não sabia exatamente porque estava pedindo desculpas à ela, estava prestes a matá-la. – Avada Kedavra!

O corpo da garota agora jazia ali, sem vida. Os olhos arregalados e a pele pálida fizeram Harry ter nojo de si próprio.

_Cornucópia, aproximadamente três horas da tarde._

Annabeth Chase estava dentro da Cornucópia como se fosse invencível. Pobre garota pensou Cato. Ele estava parado logo a entrada, apenas esperando para que ela se virasse e o visse ali. Os "colegas" aliados haviam se retirado para ir atrás de alguma pista dos outros tributos, o que não era problema. O garoto sabia lutar muito bem, havia se preparado a vida toda para aquilo.

Ela se virou e logo empunhou uma faca, o que fez Cato rir.

– Olá, linda.

– Não me venha com essa. – Retrucou Annabeth, estava em posição de ataque.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio, ele apenas esperava para que ela atacasse primeiro, mas isso não aconteceu, então finalmente Cato foi para cima da menina. Ela era ágil, muito ágil. O garoto não contava com isso. Passou a espada pela cabeça de Annabeth, mas a mesma abaixou-se rapidamente e o chutou para trás, fazendo-o bater em um bloco de metal com muita força. Logo ele se recompôs, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Annabeth respirou fundo e esperou, Caro rapidamente fez um movimento circular com o corpo e fez com que a ponta da espada ficasse no nariz da garota. Era a hora. Sua faca não era absolutamente nada naquele momento, o predador havia pegado a sua presa. Ela fechou os olhos e quando ele ia enfiar a espada em seu rosto, Annabeth fez um movimento contrário com a faca contra a espada, girando-a para o lado, porém, Cato foi mais esperto e a pegou pelo pulso tão forte que ela soltou um grito fraco. Não esperou e enfiou a espada nas costas da garota, que caiu lentamente no chão.

– Legal te conhecer. – Disse limpando a lâmina.

_Início de manhã, perto do riacho._

Lá estava Harry Potter, novamente encostado em um tronco de árvore e pensando no que fazer. Agora havia somente oito tributos na Arena, quem seria o próximo a morrer?

– Droga. – Murmurou ele se levantando. Á frente estavam os Carreiristas passando sem percebê-lo, mas... Glimmer, a garota do 1, olhara bem em sua direção.

Ele correu para o lado oposto, o mais rápido que podia, logo atrás estava os três Carreiristas. De vez em outra ele apontava a varinha para trás e lançava alguns feitiços, mas havia tanta árvore no caminho que não era possível acertá-los.

– Continuem! – Gritou Marvel.

– Não deixem ele escapar! – Disse Glimmer.

Estavam correndo à toda velocidade. Cato com sua espada, Marvel com sua lança e Glimmer com um arco e flecha que mal sabia usar, ela o manteve nas costas em todo o momento, não iria adiantar usá-lo sem saber. Harry corria tão rápido que estava quase desaparecendo entre as plantas.

Os Carreiristas apertaram o passo, dessa vez quase o alcançando. Harry já não aguentava mais correr, havia se esquecido da varinha em sua mão, estava prestes à ceder.

Marvel era o que estava mais próximo, enquanto corria empunhou sua lança e a mirou em Harry. Em seguida a jogou, acertando-o nas costas. O garoto caiu e eles pararam de correr, se aproximaram devagar tentando recuperar o fôlego. O som do tiro de canhão invadiu o lugar.


	8. () Katniss

**(...) Katniss**

O sol estava se pondo, os três estavam exaustos e machucados, precisavam comer e descansar o quanto antes se não, não iriam ter energia para lutar. Eles pararam ao lado da primeira armadilha que Katniss fizera com Hermione, ela estava intacta, estava do mesmo jeito em que Katniss a havia deixado.

Percy estava com a aparência horrível, nem se queixara de nada. Andava tão quieto depois que a foto de Annabeth aparecera no céu que o silêncio do garoto estava começando a perturbá-la. Hermione colocou mais água na garrafa térmica com a ajuda de sua varinha e entregou-a a Katniss, que rasgou um pedaço de sua jaqueta e jogou um pouco do líquido no pano. Estavam andando há dois dias, sendo atacados por pássaros e incêndios malucos, coisa de Idealizador. A garota passou o pedaço de pano úmido em seu rosto, cujo havia um corte enorme na bochecha, haviam acabado de sair de uma luta contra macacos. Hermione salvara a vida de todos jogando um feitiço que os fizera ficarem imóveis, porém isso lhe custara um enorme rasgo na perna.

– Obrigada – disse Katniss á garota.

– Se não fosse você nós estaríamos mortos agora mesmo, Hermione. – Percy tentou dar um sorriso confiante, mas falhou. Ele se levantou de onde estava e foi até a garota. Abaixou-se e ajudou Katniss a cuidar da perna de Hermione.

Realmente era uma ferida muito feia. Os dois tentavam amenizar a dor da garota limpando o ferimento com muito cuidado, mas era impossível ser gentil naquela hora, precisavam tratar daquilo imediatamente ou era capaz de a perna dela se infeccionar. Katniss enrolou a barra da calça de Hermione, apesar de estar toda rasgada, e limpou com cuidado ao redor do ferimento tirando todo o rastro de sangue de sua pele enquanto Percy pressionava com cuidado outro pano úmido contra a pele rasgada. Hermione urrou de dor.

– E se a levássemos até aquele riacho? Você poderia curá-la! – Exclamou Katniss.

Percy parecia ter pensado nisso naquele mesmo momento. Logo pegou Hermione nos braços e não a soltou quando a mesma se manifestou.

– Eu consigo andar! Lentamente, mas ainda consigo. – Sua expressão era de profunda dor. De vez em outra soltava alguns gemidos, sua pele começava a perder a cor. Tinham que ser rápidos.

– Não temos tempo pra isso. – Respondeu ele.

Katniss ia logo à frente, com o arco apontado, pronta para atacar se alguém aparecesse. Eles correram por alguns minutos até finalmente chegarem ao riacho em que haviam encontrado Percy.

– Não pode ser... – Sussurrou Katniss.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, não havia mais água alguma no riacho. Ele secara. Katniss se ajoelhou no chão, tocou a terra e sacudiu a cabeça negativamente. Como aquilo pôde acontecer? Por que os Idealizadores fariam uma coisa daquelas? Katniss estava revoltada com o acontecido.

– Malditos... – Sussurrou Percy em resposta, colocando Hermione com cuidado no chão.

– Parece que vamos ter que tratar disso à moda antiga – ouviram a voz de Hermione logo atrás. Katniss estava impressionada como a garota mantinha a expressão calma, mesmo sentindo muita dor. Observou-a tirar novamente a varinha do bolso.

Quando, por fim, se alojaram na floresta para passarem a noite, do céu descia um balãozinho com um pote metálico e pequeno preso a ele. Katniss o observou parar ao lado de Hermione, cujo estava dormindo depois de horas se revirando por causa da dor em sua perna, ela olhou para Percy e por fim decidiram acordar a menina.

– Ei, chegou alguma coisa para você. – Katniss a cutucou com cuidado, não queria a acordar. A menina realmente precisava de descanso.

Hermione se sentou lentamente, olhou para ela e Percy e finalmente notou o balãozinho ao seu lado. Quando o abriu, suspirou lentamente, aliviada com o que vinha nele. Era uma massa pastosa e transparente, que Hermione não economizou ao pegar certa quantidade nos dedos e jogar em sua perna ferida. Katniss sorriu também aliviada, podia sentir a dor que a garota estava sentindo.

Ela foi a primeira a fazer a vigilância da noite, apesar de Percy e Hermione não estarem dormindo, ao contrário não conseguiam pregar os olhos.

Katniss colocou seu arco e a aljava com flechas bem ao seu lado e olhou para os dois.

– Quantos ainda restam de nós?

– Sete, contando conosco – respondeu Percy, pensativo.

Logo, logo teriam de se separar. Katniss não imaginava em hipótese alguma, depois de tudo o que passara com Hermione e Percy, tendo uma luta com algum deles. Não conseguia nem pensar nisso. Queria que ambos sobrevivessem e fossem pra casa se algo acontecesse com ela na Arena. Todos ali tinham um destino cruel só por esses Jogos existirem.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, encarando a escuridão do céu pairando sobre a Arena.

– Então... Como é ser uma bruxa e um semideus? – Katniss perguntou aos dois, querendo quebrar aquele silêncio que a estava incomodando tanto.

Os dois a encararam e se entreolharam em seguida se viraram para ver melhor Katniss, que aguardava ansiosa a resposta dos dois. Queria saber mais sobre a existência de bruxos e semideuses no mesmo mundo em que o dela, uma simples mortal que era muito boa com arco e flecha. Hermione foi a primeira responder:

– Não sei ao certo, mas é uma coisa... boa e, uh, estranha pois todos sabem da existência de coisas _mágicas_ e _diferentes_ do normal.

Katniss a olhou, fascinada, esperando por mais, mas a garota se calara e olhara para Percy, também esperando pela resposta dele.

– Tenho que concordar. – Foi tudo o que dissera.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente. Katniss subiu em uma das árvores para ter melhor visão, esperou que os dois dormissem, mas isso não aconteceu.

– Que barulho é esse? – Perguntou Percy horas mais tarde.

Hermione se levantou com cuidado e se apoiou em uma árvore, Katniss olhou ao redor á procura de algum Carreirista, mas não havia nada. Um som de canhão ecoou no lugar.

– O céu. – Murmurou Hermione. Lá estava a foto do garoto do Distrito 11, sem logo da Capital e nem nada, apenas a foto brilhando na escuridão.

Katniss analisou o céu e de repente ouvira outro barulho, agora vindo do chão, como se várias pessoas tivessem andando em galhos e folhas secas.

– Ok, agora _isso_ não é o céu. – Percy se levantou e foi até Hermione enquanto Katniss pulava diretamente da árvore para o chão.

Pegou o arco imediatamente e olhou para os dois.

– Fiquem quietos.

Eles se entreolharam e olharam ao redor várias vezes. Não havia nada, porém o barulho ficava cada vez mais perto. Katniss olhou para Hermione, que estava apoiada em Percy com a varinha na mão livre, e depois olhou para o garoto, que também estava com a espada preparada.

O barulho ficava mais alto a cada segundo, mas não havia nada além da escuridão.

– O. Que. É. Isto? – Hermione apontava para o meio das árvores, nela estavam paradas três formas enormes e pretas que mais pareciam cães, cães realmente enormes. Eles rosnaram e ameaçavam vir para cima deles.

– CORRAM! MECHAM-SE! – Percy saiu em disparada com Hermione ao seu lado.

Eles foram em disparada por entre as árvores, Katniss estava logo á frente sendo seguida por uma Hermione que mal conseguia correr e um Percy que tentava salvá-la. Os cães pareciam ter dado uma chance aos três de correrem um tanto longe, mas quando Katniss olhou para trás eles estavam bem aos seus pés. Não teriam chance.

Continuaram correndo sem parar até chegar à vista da Cornucópia.

– CONTINUEM! – Berrou Katniss, correndo em direção à Cornucópia.

– HERMIONE! – Ouviu Percy berrar logo atrás.

– Vão! – Gritou a menina em resposta, apontando a varinha para trás na direção dos cães.

Katniss e Percy continuaram correndo, subiram no teto da Cornucópia e quando olharam lá estava Hermione: de frente com um daqueles enormes cães.

– HERMIONE! – Berrou Katniss com todas as suas forças, ia descer, mas Percy a impediu. Eles, agora, olhavam para um monte de cães parecendo comer a carcaça de outro animal. Os gritos de Hermione eram cruéis.

– Não... – Percy segurava Katniss com toda a força para que ela não descesse da Cornucópia, o que ela mais queria. Queria ajudar a garota, mas agora não havia mais como. Hermione se fora. Outra vez, o barulho do tiro de canhão invadiu o lugar.


	9. () Percy

**Percy**

O céu escuro voltara a ser claro num piscar de olhos. Percy quase havia se esquecido de que o céu da Arena era falso.

Ele amparava uma Katniss imóvel, de joelhos em cima do teto da Cornucópia. O canhão acabara de anunciar a morte de Hermione e os dois continuavam parados, sem se mexer.

– O que... – Sussurrou a garota, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

– Katniss, nós temos que ir. Temos que sair daqui, os bestantes se foram.

A garota não se mexia. Mal era capaz de completar alguma frase. Percy a ergueu pelos braços e a ajudou descer com cuidado de lá, olhou ao redor á procura de algum Carreirista, mas eles também se foram, por hora.

Os dois voltaram correndo para dentro da floresta, novamente à procura de um esconderijo, mas Katniss se recusava a dar mais um passo. O garoto parou em sua frente e a fitou por alguns segundos, finalmente ela cedeu ás lágrimas. Percy a abraçou com tanta força que aquilo parecia reconfortá-lo também. Annabeth se fora, agora Hermione... Tantas pessoas inocentes.

– Eu sinto muito... – Sussurrou, sem soltá-la. – Por favor, nós temos que ir...

Katniss o olhou profundamente nos olhos, o garoto colocou a mão em seu queixo e a ajudou a se levantar. Juntos, caminharam por mais algum tempo, não foram incomodados tão cedo por alguma armadilha ou Carreirista.

Percy se sentou em um enorme tronco de árvore que estava jogado no meio do caminho, respirou fundo e olhou para cima tentando se manter forte. Passou a palma da mão com extrema força no pano da calça, como se estivesse tirando um peso dela.

– É minha culpa. – Murmurou a garota. Estava sentada, imóvel, com olhos fixos no chão, ela ainda chorava.

– O que? – Percy a olhou, incrédulo. – Não é sua culpa, pare com isso.

– Ela morreu. Eu deveria ter-lhe dado cobertura, assim ela poderia ter chego à Cornucópia. Hermione se foi e a culpa é minha.

– Pare com essa besteira. – Começou a dizer. – Ela nos salvou. Nem um de nós daria conta de tantos bestantes daquele tamanho. Não teríamos chances, Hermione se sacrificou para nos salvar.

Percy parou para analisar o que acontecera e chegara à conclusão de que o ato de Hermione tinha sido realmente um sacrifício, e ele nunca poderia fazer nada a respeito de tal atitude.

– Descanse um pouco, ainda temos que dar conta de pelo menos um Carreirista. – Disse, não desgrudou de Contracorrente. Sentou-se mais perto de Katniss enquanto ela se deitava em meio às folhas e a terra.

Seus olhos não conseguiam se pregar, apesar de seu corpo pedir por descanso. A mente de Percy não se desligava, seus pensamentos o levaram até Grover, em Quíron e, por fim, Annabeth. Queria acordar daquele pesadelo e tê-la em seus braços de novo. Parte de sua mente ainda achava que aquilo era um sonho, e que, quando acordasse lá estaria ela: sorrindo e o abraçando, em casa.

Restara cinco, e apenas um deles iria para casa.

Percy recordou-se dos momentos na Cornucópia, quando ele e Katniss haviam descido e voltado para dentro da mata. Algo o incomodava, sabia que tinha visto algo que poderia os ajudar.

A pilha de suprimentos com as bombas enterradas ao redor.

O cansaço estava quase o vencendo, mas precisava acordar Katniss e contar seu plano. Agora, mais do que nunca, tinham que fazer tudo valer a pena.

Ele colocou a palma da mão com cuidado sobre o ombro dela e o chacoalhou devagar, o que a fez abrir os olhos lentamente. Katniss se sentou e cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos, Percy tirou a garrafa térmica da mochila da garota e a entregou para a mesma. Esperou alguns minutos para finalmente lhe contar seu plano.

– Quando estávamos na Cornucópia, você notou a pilha de suprimentos? – Perguntou.

– Eu ia lhe falar sobre isso. Vamos explodi-la.

Percy sorriu para Katniss, feliz por ela ter percebido e pensado o mesmo que ele. A pilha de suprimentos estava rodeada de bombas, as bombas que os Idealizadores colocavam em baixo de cada base para explodir quem pisasse fora antes da contagem regressiva. Explodindo aquilo, os Carreiristas ficariam sem comida. Era uma vantagem, já que nenhum deles sabia caçar e coisas do tipo, como Katniss fazia.

Arrumaram as coisas, recuperaram as forças e seguiram, novamente, rumo à Cornucópia. Estavam em absoluto silêncio, não sabiam se os Carreiristas já estavam por lá, os dois tinham que ser cautelosos.

Percy abaixou-se ao lado de Katniss, escondidos pelos enormes arbustos que pousavam em sua frente. A garota mantinha o arco preparado, olhava diretamente para frente, em direção aos suprimentos, apenas escolhendo o ponto certo para atirar. A garota do Distrito 1, Glimmer, aparecera de repente de trás da pilha. Katniss continuou abaixada, Percy apenas fitava tudo aquilo. Se a aliada atirasse agora, restariam apenas quatro. Era uma oportunidade única.

Ele apontou para Glimmer e a pilha de suprimentos, mas Katniss continuou mirando. A garota loira parecia procurar algo expecífico, e tocava as coisas com muito cuidado. Finalmente, Katniss atirou a primeira flecha. Em seguida, a segunda. Percy só teve tempo de notar algumas bolas vermelhas rolando para o chão, e depois um zumbido horrível no ouvido.

Ele e a aliada estavam no chão, retardados pelo zumbido no ouvido, tentando recobrar a consciência. Algumas cinzas e pedaços de comida queimada caíam ao lado de ambos.

Katniss foi a primeira a se levantar, Percy sentia-se como se alguém acabasse de cacoalhar sua cabeça enquanto descia de uma enorme montanha-russa, ele olhou para a garota e uma sombra logo atrás dela.

– Cuidado! – Berrou, mesmo sem ouvir a própria voz.

Quando ela se virou e soltou outra flecha, algo a acertara bem no meio do peito fazendo-a cair assim como a sombra que a acertara, o Carreirista do 1.

Percy se levantou rapidamente, empunhando Contracorrente com firmeza. Sua cabeça ainda girava. Sentiu um forte empurrão vindo de trás e, lá estava ele, de volta ao chão. Virou-se no mesmo instante, encarando o garoto forte e loiro do Distrito 2.

– Vamos ver o que você consegue fazer, Jackson. – A voz de Cato parecia um borrão. Percy respirou fundo, mal se levantando e já atacando.

Cato era muito forte, talvez tivesse quase o dobro de peso de Percy, mas isso não o fazia desistir.

Ele o atacou de todas as formas, tentando o derrubar no chão. O garoto loiro encontrava, também, todas as formas de bloqueio. Espada contra espada. Percy o chutava, tentava cravar Contracorrente contra o peito de Cato, mas ele era muito forte. Teria de ser mais rápido. Então decidiu, por fim, atacar-lhe na cabeça.

Percy estava exausto, mas ainda assim não desistia, bloqueava Cato com as duas mãos. Deslizou a espada do garoto para o lado, dando-lhe tempo de passar a lâmina de Contracorrente no pescoço do adversário. O sangue começava a jorrar.


	10. Epílogo

_Dois meses depois_

Os pesadelos ainda o atormentavam todas as noites. Flashbacks da Colheita até o momento em que finalmente pisara no Distrito 4. Ele ainda olhava para os lados esperando que Annabeth aparecesse, mas ela não aparecia.

As ondas do mar eram as únicas coisas que o acalmavam agora. Passava a maior parte do tempo sentado na areia ou boiando nas águas salgadas. Percy estava preso em seu pesadelo, e nunca mais poderia sair.

– Ei, cara. – Grover se sentou ao seu lado na areia. Percy não se moveu nem o olhou. – Percy, já se passaram dois meses...

Nenhuma resposta.

– Os Jogos sempre vão continuar... e o que nós podemos fazer? Eles são mais fortes.

Percy o encarou pela primeira vez, percebeu o olhar preocupado do sátiro, mas mesmo que explicasse Grover nunca entenderia.

– Matar o Snow.

Grover se calou e Percy voltou a fitar o mar. As lembranças voltando a percorrer sua mente.

– Eu vi... Tanta gente... Morrer por nada. – Fez uma pausa, tentando conter as lágrimas.

O sátiro continuou em silêncio ao seu lado, ainda o fitando. Percy ainda tentava bloquear as imagens do que acontecera na Arena.

– Eu matei pessoas por absolutamente nada enquanto as pessoas na Capital se divertiam. Eu só queria que esse pesadelo terminasse e que tudo voltasse ao normal.

– A viagem não acaba quando você desce do trem... – Sussurrou Grover.

– O pior de tudo é que eu sei. – Percy engoliu em seco. – Tenho o mesmo pesadelo todas as noites seguidas, e Annabeth não está aqui para me ajudar dessa vez.


End file.
